


霸道总监爱谁啊17片段【offgun】

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	霸道总监爱谁啊17片段【offgun】

Off并没有要听人解释的意思，低头贴住gun的嘴唇，制止了他想要辩解的话语。

不再像在别人家厨房里那样温柔的亲吻，off碾压的力道让gun瞬间将手中的小行李包漏掉在地。刚腾出手扶着off的肩膀支撑自己，那人直接扯开他上衣，大手在腰间用力摩挲上行，一手揪着还软绵细小的乳头不放，一手往后游走，贴上饱满的臀部往自己下体带，让gun隔着布料磨蹭他已经坚挺的欲望。

今晚所有的怨气和不平仿佛都要在此刻发泄，off把人的舌尖卷到泛麻，还是不依不饶的含弄gun湿漉漉的唇瓣。直到把他压在夏末微凉的木地板上长驱直入时，才松开口，放他大声喘气呻吟。

而gun再也没有找到可以休息的机会。

那人一会用手指搅他的口舌，带着唾液去刮蹭已经挺立的乳尖，兴之所至还捻起拉扯。一会又去揉搓身下人的那根挺立，跟着自己抽插的频率撸动。gun被刺激得叫出细碎的音调，迷乱的神情都带着莹莹泪光。off拉扯着将他翻过身，让他高高翘起臀部，努力迎合自己一下又一下深深的捣弄，稍有躲闪就掐他摇晃的臀肉，甚至故意用指甲来回划过那已经被自己撑平的皱褶。

不一会，雪白丰润的翘臀已经布满红色指痕， gun再不敢闪躲，就算塌着腰也还是把屁股贴紧off的下体，任人摇晃。他甚至不知道自己什么时候把地板射得一片狼藉，只剩下口中呜呜咽咽的呻吟。

Offjumpol今天跟失心疯一样，即使这样也不将人抱回床上，自顾自起身在沙发上坐下，晃着那根涨出青筋的物件对gun命令到：“过来，自己坐上来。”

Gun趴在木地板上想努力回神，被催促得乖乖起身，走过去正要往人身上爬，又被喝止。off张开腿，让gun转身站在其间，屁股背对着那物件往下坐，而除了这根东西，gun找不到任何其他可以施力的支撑点。

Gun挺着身子动没几下就撑不住了，没想到off还在身后催促：“太慢了！我刚刚是这样对你的吗？！”

他咬咬牙，又撑着起落了数十下，终于哭出声来：“babi我不行了…”

Off狠狠的往上撞击：“你这才多久？！我平常一半的时间都不到！”

Gun流着眼泪继续到腿脚开始打颤发软，整个人要瘫倒在地时，off才环抱住他亲吻。可是还没等人缓过来，又被推倒在茶几上顶弄。那已经被玩弄得红肿不堪的乳尖在冰冷的玻璃台面上摩擦，gun被刺激得后穴不由自主绞紧，off一巴掌扇在臀部：“放松！想把我夹射啊？！你学坏了啊？！敢耍花样，等会操得你屁股合不拢！”

Gun已经没有任何多余的力气回答，自己的下体居然又膨胀起来，抵着坚硬的桌面磨蹭，前后夹击逼得他喘不过气。off这时却开始自己去折腾手下的臀肉，一会扇巴掌一会抓满手用力挤压，他发现这样做，那个包裹他的小穴会特别有劲的收缩。off爽得大喊：“宝贝，你太紧了，老公也要不行了，你再用力，快点，用力吸我，我马上就射了…”

最后回到床上时，gun一个指头都抬不起来，只是闭着眼还能感觉到，off将他搂在怀里，细细的亲吻他脸颊上的泪痕。

 


End file.
